Everything
by Celine Flac the sorceress
Summary: THIS IS FOR PRINCESS OF DARKNESS AND ME! MALIKANZU Songfic. Toshi meets a mysterious man in her concerts and her friends don't know of Anzu's double life, what'll happen when she falls in love and has to show who she is?


Everything 

A/N: Okay this is one of my one-shots I've been holding back on for awhile because I've had no muse power to write lately until like a few hours ago when I got home from being burnt out by selling computers and everything. --__))) I feel like shit actually but I've got muse power now. This is a requested fic from Princess of Darkness and Me. The coupling was anyway. 

Disclaimer: If I owned anything besides the check that's in the mail and my cats and my computer and y'know normal stuff, I'd be weird. I don't claim I have money nor do I claim that I want you sueing me or that I own YUGIOH!!! ^_)));;;;;;; 

Claimer: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAA!! Authoress drunk on the success of actually owning something. I own……..**duhduhduh!!!!** The song!! ^_)))

~~

It was another day in Domino, Japan, yet someone could not help but bite her tongue on that thought. The person, a.k.a. our heroine? Masaki Anzu, daughter of two very highly known business-types who often leave their daughter home giving her enough money to pay for whatever she wanted. It was another normal day for her, wake up, smell the potpourri, do the essentials, get dressed, and meet the guys. 

Same thing every morning for about 11 years. Masaki Anzu was a nice girl right? Well, that is where you would be wrong. Our dear heroine is none other than an underworld rock-star, Toshi, or rather known as 'Reflection.' Though she never did anything to change her wardrobe with her friends, they had noticed her slightly lifeless look around them. Yes, indeed, our little Masaki was not alive if she was not performing; it was what made her come alive. 

Standing there on the stage was her life and none of her friends understood. Hell, they didn't understand that friendship-loving Masaki was a rocker at heart. Her heart went with the beats of the music seeming as if she were immortal, and she could not ever get started on how she felt when she let the talent come out of her mouth. They didn't know a thing about the little optimist. 

But this morning was different. Anzu had gotten up, brushing her now longer hair, humming a new tune that she had come up with one of her meditative trances. It was dark, different and what she wanted. This would be a song for someone that would not be approved by her friends at all. 

By friends her mind defined Jou, Yugi, Yami, Honda, Shizuka, and Mai; the ones that she pretended to be cheerful and loving and tomboy Anzu. The ones in where she would have to suffer at least some teasing in order to be part of the ol'e rag time gang. 

Her other friends quickly could be defined: Aila, a background singer for her, Terra, her drummer, Chi, her guitarist, and Sasuke, her manager of sorts. They were the ones that saw her darker side, helped her choose who she might become ballerina superstar as her parents wished, or rock'n'roll legend on tour with Linkin' Park. 

Her fingertips brushed a choker that a fan had given her while she has taken a few minutes to get a drink. The choker was just of black velvet, smooth and soft, loving yet coarse at the same time. Her mouth opened singing out the first verse and somewhat chorus. 

"Hold me when it's not okay. Tell me when I start to fade." Pausing for a few beats, she smiled as her lipstick was put on. The color being of a dark maroon. Then she smiled for more effects. "Smile!! So I know its today. Don't let me. Let me go this way." She hummed parts of it as she clasped the choker onto her neck. It was a gift that she would be sure to wear, especially from the tall stranger. 

Well, he wasn't that much taller than her, but he was mysterious. He had worn a black lace bandanna, turning back his blond hair. His eyes were hidden by narrow sunglasses. But she knew that he either had a dark tint to him or it was just the light in the club from her last gig. His garb was hidden beneath a black leather trenchcoat that seemed to call her out as he placed the choker in her hand, telling her in a raspy voice that she was very very good and that he enjoyed her singing. 

She had wallowed in the attention, feeling her smile widen at the bright hope she had. She had fans but none that came up and personally gave her anything. They were too afraid to. She didn't understand why, but shrugged it off. In reality when she played, with her make-up and clothes she looked at least twenty-four. Without it, she looked like a normal sixteen-year-old being a cheerful person for school. 

Exiting out of the house, she knew the guys were going to wonder where she was, but she was not going to hide any longer. Her brunette and deep red chunked hair was braided into an elaborate braid, swinging from shoulder to shoulder on her back as she walked. She wore the usual high school uniform yet she didn't want to. 

Her accessories were what made her different to the appearance. She had actual make-up on and looked like she was twenty something stuck in a high school girl's dress. Her wrist withheld a metal band with chain link on it. Her boots were high enough to over past of her knees as her actual hose turned into morbid threads, and on her fingers were adorned two different rings, one with a moon and star, Celtic designs in the moon, and one with a sun and moon half-face on it. Her neck beheld the choker the man brought to her and studded leather. Her three pierced holes in each ear showed off at least two studs and a dangly of either sun or moon. 

Putting on red earphones, the kind that cover the ear lobes, she clicked the metal band on her wrist in time with the music, the beats never off by even one second. It was her band's recorded album, their only album. It had been a huge underground hit, but Domino City was just a tourist trap, nothing more than that, other than a peaceful place to raise your kids. 

"You're my everything, That I could ever ask for. You're my something to keep from falling backwards. You're the only thing Keeping me so safe. So safe, so safe!! Even from Discord!!" Her face went wild with pride, her enthusiasm catching onto the dark beats as her low alto voice sang in the notes with the lyrics pounding into her head. Unknowingly she was catching looks from people all around her, especially ones that knew of Toshi. 

She entered into school, and saw Yugi and the others, which was weirder than usual. They were always at her house by this time. Silently, she clicked the stop button with one painted fingernail. Her eyes blinking in wonder. Anzu's eyes were not the blue that was normally seen, in fact she had taken her contacts out and worn her dark purple-like copper glasses. 

She didn't look like herself at all, her fingers stopped twitching nervously as she walked on over to them. Ryou and Bakura were glaring at the rest of them, especially Honda, Jou, and Yugi. They still felt the same about her. 

"She isn't cool to hang out with Yug'. I mean, Anzu come wit' us to a rock show? You're asking for death der'." Jou said to everyone, his eyes exclaiming softly as he was telling his point of view. She wasn't cool enough to go to a rock show?! Silently, her eyes flamed very softly as her mouth curled into a slight frown creating an even more gothic look. 

"I know what ya mean. Just think, Anzu + rock + fun + guys? Ain't happening with her. She wouldn't want to come probably because she's into pop or rap y'know, like Shizuka and Mai." Honda's reasoning was crystal clear, Yugi still looked slightly unconvinced as he stared at a handful of tickets, about 9 tickets to her own concert. Boy wouldn't she surprise them. 

"Dat's probably true. I mean, she doesn't even look like she's into punk or anything, more into prep stuff." Jou added to the previous statement. Anzu wanted so hard to knock them all against the wall, except for Ryou and Bakura, they knew her secret. 

Yugi then looked upward towards the girl that was Anzu, or rather woman. He knew she was familiar for some reason but bit his tongue as he knew he didn't know her. They didn't have many punk rockers in this school. "Um, Hello?" He asked trying to get the reason why she was standing there staring at them, unnerving with amber eyes.

"I don't think this Anzu person would go because of what awful friends she has, except for those two, they understand her perfectly." She pointed towards Ryou and Bakura as she turned around after flicking Jou and Honda off, angrily. 

All three stared at her as she stalked off, the look in their eyes were of contempt for such a person to say anything. Ryou stood up immediately, along with Bakura in tow and followed her. But before Yugi could question why they were leaving, Bakura turned around sharply at them with a huge grin. 

"Little Pharaoh," He mocked Yugi with a sneer on his face as Ryou watched from afar. "you have no reason to question us." With that said, he smirked, flipped everyone off and followed his aibou willfully to Anzu Masaki's hiding place. 

Now in a school if you thought there was not a lot of places to hide, you would be so wrong. After spending ten minutes searching through most places, Bakura found her hiding in the darkest corner of their huge library writing in a notebook, her song notebook. 

"Woman," Bakura began as Ryou came over as fast as he could. A smile plastered upon his face. Anzu looked up to see both white-haired boys hovering over her. "What is wrong?" Her face was cold as she glanced towards the ceiling, her face scrunched up in a weird sense of humor gone wrong with a grin. 

"You heard them. That's what's wrong. You two are the only ones who will ever know me, too bad both of you are not interested in me." She smiled forcibly; her eyes focused on both sets of amber jewels. Bakura shook his head and sat down beside her. 

"Well, I am sorry about that mate." Ryou told her as he sat on the other side of her. Looking over her shoulder, he looked to see what she had written down for her song in the notebook that she shared with Bakura. Bakura was one of her band and her best singer when she needed another person to sing with at a program or whatever the choice was. His singing name being that of Gina or "Silver." In short. "Is this for tonight, y'know to go with that one song called Everything?" He asked her. The band and Gina did not know the lyrics for Everything but knew that their great singer, Toshi would come up with them and tell them which song to start on. 

With a smile befitting a sadistic killer, she told them about the lyrics. 

~~*~~

Toshi was now in full distinction as the charisma of her rock'n'roll attitude headed forth from the little rocker queen. Her eyes were glued on the crowd as she began her first song, 'Inferior Complex', a song about the caste systems of the Old World and the modern one. The fast beats relinquished themselves quickly when she looked over to her group of admirers that thought she would not like her own concert, Yugi's gang. Gina chuckled maliciously as he appeared on stage with her for the second song. 

"Toshi, should we show them what they're missing?" She nodded laughing her head off. The thrill of being on stage made her excited, adrenaline pushing through her veins when she looked towards the crowd once more. This time her eyes focused on someone different. 

It was that same guy that had given her the velvet choker the few nights before. His handsome build stood out as he looked to her and both locked their eyes on the other. Anzu's face flushed and her heart beat faster than ever while her breath seemed short yet longer. Their eyes were only locked on the others for a few mere seconds but it seemed forever to Anzu. 

Did she love her admirer in black? She shook her head playing the beats out on her guitar as Bakura took the solo deeply queued into the newest song besides Everything, Nobody's Listening. The opening sounds much like a five-string Oriental instrument being played out by her keyboarder, Loki. 

"Try to give you warning, but everyone ignores me!!" He drowned out, musical notes escaping his voice, deep and dark with each beat. Anzu got up to the mike and sang the next part clearly with him.

"Told you everything loud and clear." She stopped her part and went back to playing her guitar.

"But nobody's listening!! Call to you so clearly, but you don't want to hear me!!" He began his next part, angst of being held up in the sennen puzzle coming out clearly with every intonation. Toshi stepped up once more doing a small piece duet with Gina, her partner in crime.

"Told you everything loud and clear." She backed off ready to continue till the end as Gina finished the end of the song. The song was only a few minutes long but was mostly due to the techno music of it. 

"But nobody's listening!!" He finished grandly as the lights flew up and a break was called. Gina walked over to Ryou giving him a rock-on sign as was usual and went over to the bar. Toshi looked over to Yugi and the others and saw that they apparently didn't like her looking so much like that girl from that morning. 

Walking over to an empty table in the club, Anzu sighed, wondering if she should give the rest of the concert to Bakura to play and her friends wouldn't have to see her ever again as Toshi. They would say she sucked and everything in front of her but it was a price to pay to keep her darker and livelier side from their attention. After all this was the concert that both of Gina and Toshi would give away who they were, it even said it on the tickets that were distributed. 

Looking up from her thoughts, she saw the man that had given her the dark velvet gift standing before her. With a swift gulp of water, she turned towards him. Her brown/red hair swished in the lights, creating an almost ephemeral glow around her. The man blinked and shook his head. He still had the leather trench coat and the bandanna and glasses, but his speechless look to her reflected her own facial expression. He was handsome from what she could tell, and his heart seemed so mysterious as he looked over to her. 

It was funny when he looked at her, almost able to read her exact thoughts. Her dark brown eyes shimmered with some sort of wistfulness that he wanted to know about. His eyes still hidden by the slim sunglasses in the dark and misty club. Her breath was caught in her throat and her face flushed heavily as her heart sounded louder than the music by their replacement band played out. 

"You're leaving this to Gina alone? Just because of some wannabes who are obviously all idiots?" He questioned her. His anger biting through the mask that he had put up. Anzu looked at him, amused and bewildered. It was not everyday that people could read her mind and her hesitance to get onto the stage clearly. She stifled a gasp. 

"You are weak!! If you let that little yuppie group with that pot-head, his s&m queen, a dog, the bitch, and those five other freaks judge you, then you are weak!!" His voice rang out in her head as Gina started to come over, noticing that Anzu was deeply disturbed by his words. With anger, she got up, and slapped him, the glasses flying off to show lavender eyes with darkened eyelids. 

"You claim that I am weak for some of my friends to not know who I am!! You keep coming over talking to me as if you know me, causing my heart to beat fast and my face to grow hot and you toy with me every single damned meeting!!! You have never even told me your goddamned name!!!" She growled at him, her anger quickly venting as Gina listened onto her and the argument she had with this man. 

"Then prove to me!!! Prove to me that I AM wrong!!! Get up there and sing!!! Refuse them if they shun you!! Do what you love!!!" He told Toshi, her eyes widening and then slowly becoming slits as well as his. 

"Then I will." She promised to him as Gina smiled proud of his friend. She was such a strong woman, one of the few that he would admit that was strong besides his woman, Katrina. (a/n: yeah, sorry bout that all Bakura fans, Loki begged me to give him to her whenever he isn't paired with Anzu in my fics.) Looking over to Bakura, she nodded towards the stage, as the stranger picked up his slapped off frames. 

"That is my woman." He murmured as he began mingling in with the crowd. The crowd stood still as the music was cut off to the newer band and the more favorite, Toshi, and Gina, and her band of followers of sorts. 

"Are you guys ready for our newest song?!" She yelled out to the crowd. They replied back swiftly with a hell yeah and she smirked with her partner. Her guitar lay on her back, the pick in her hands as she held the microphone with the other. "This is called Everything!! And it is dedicated to a wannabe group at table seven," with that said she winked at Yami and the others who grew angry as most of the crowd laughed at them. Ryou was offstage on the side, smiling and chuckling while he eyed Kaz from afar, his long-time girlfriend. ((That is for Kaz helping me come up with the rest of the story of this fic. Thanks so much Kaz-chan!!)) "and a certain mystery man!!" 

"Let's rock!!" Gina screamed sadistically in his microphone as he and the others began the opening of the before non-lyrical music. Toshi nodded her eyes, closing them, the pick hidden behind her ear. 

__

"Hold me when it's not okay.

Tell me when I start to fade.

Smile!! So I know its today.

Don't let me.

Let me go this way"

Her brown jaded eyes darkened considerably as the beats held the mystical substance of a mix of a harp and a piano as Loki banged lightly on the keyboards. Her fingers swerving avoiding all the bad notes and mistakes she could make as she danced around with splendor. Gina catching Loki's eyes when she opened them. He was playing the guitarist part with Chi as the bass guitarist. 

Her mouth opened up, the immortal feeling creeping into her mind, swirling into the light and darkness into shades of gray as she danced with the darker beats, the drum as mere reminder of the time she was singing with it. 

__

"You're my everything

That I could ever ask for.

You my something

To keep from falling backwards.

You're the only thing

Keeping me so safe.

So safe so safe so safe!!

Even from Discord."

The chorus was sung with beauty and precision from her low alto voice, the intonation amazing most of the audience as they danced to the mystical and fast paced beat. The drums coming out more as the bass guitar could fall down lower. Bakura was keeping up well, having only learned this song a few weeks before. She began the next verse within a few seconds as the drums played out.

__

"Why must I leave the 'club'?

The look in your eyes, aren't love.

Why can't you just come out?

Mock my being,

Lying here crying now?"

Her voice filled with the angst of earlier and how the people that she loved dearly thought of her as some little snobby prep!! Her heart was sore as she thought of them, her memories mixing in with pain and darkness as she was surprised at her own voice's music. The guitar took its solo for the bridge as the music panned out so beautifully, mystifying most of everyone within the club. 

__

"Though the rain drops so softly

Voices,

Voices calling from a time ago.

Sleep,

Sleep assured, you look oftly.

You left me to protect me.

I know."

Toshi's moves were exotic and ravishing as she shook what her mother had given her so graciously, her eyes stuck on one person as she thought of the earlier conversation. His face was that of surprise and something that she could not name. Her heart ached as she looked over to him and from their argument earlier, she'd have to apologize for slapping him so soundly. 

__

"Why must you come back?

Stir within the beats of a time?

Now your eyes rest without tact.

Now I know,

I know,

What you tried so hard to hide."

Gina decided that this time he would join his stage singer, Toshi now in the chorus instead of her doing it all by herself. His own feet pounded the stage as he listened to her deep rich voice, Loki's fingers moving deftly as she quickly placed in the keys for the music to turn from a harp and piano to cello and flute immediately. 

__

"You're my everything

That I could ever ask for.

You my something

To keep from falling backwards.

You're the only thing

Keeping me so safe.

So safe so safe so safe!!

Even from Discord."

Toshi was surprised by Gina's voice joining hers as she laughed and smiled darkly, continuing the rhythmic breathing and nodding of her head to the song and the notes that Loki hit with her fingers faster than most people could comprehend. Both guitars blasting out, her immortality showing as she looked at her main attraction. 

__

"Why must you hide behind a falsity?

The look in your eyes are harsh

Why can't you just come out from this pity?

Gathering what little reason for your farce."

The others finished with another round of the chorus as she let the end erupt from her mouth in a low monotonous note, barely heard above the crowd. There was more but her throat felt hoarse and she needed to apologize to her mystery man. Getting the applause, she walked off stage leaving Gina to his devices for at least one more song before she and he finished up with a few more. 

Looking around the area, waiting by the bar, drinking some water that she had brought on her own, she looked for him. His body was no where seeming as if he had vanished from sight, from everyone and everything. She sighed, taking another gulp of water, sluggishly, shrugging his disappearance act off and going towards the stage. 

The rest of that night was magical and memorable as she and Gina told their identities amazing more than a few people who actually knew tomboyish Masaki Anzu from school. Yami and Yugi's group was flustered and Yugi, Jou, and Honda were apologizing profusely as they were the ones that didn't even try to invite her. 

That night was one of the best in her life, but she was not fulfilled to the fullest. She was missing something. 

~~*~~

Our Heroine, Masaki Anzu, was not anywhere at all that considered her attention. That night had been many weeks before and she had seen no sight of the man that held such mystery to her. Her head was held high up in a braid once more as she overlooked the ocean on the pier. It was a nice cool Saturday night and she did not have a single gig to do for the whole weekend which was good as the last few weeks she had been booked almost every minute of each of the days for some weddings and other things. 

The starry sky twinkled as she felt her heart sing with a pull of the tide, the crescent moon seeming to hear her sadness. Why was her heart feeling this way? Especially since he was a stranger. Her heartstrings would not stop playing as to every single concert afterwards he had not been there. Was her mystery man a mystery to be unsolved? 

Her eyes shimmered in the darkness, the moon spilling onto her porcelain face with pearl tears falling down her light colored cheeks. Looking around, she saw that she was the only one there and so she knew that no one would hear her sing the rest of everything as it was actually a love song meant to be hers alone. 

__

"Angel so unpure to see,

Why must I feel like I do?

Angel,

Angel so unpure to me.

Beauty shattered with ancient memory.

Angel,

Angel so unpure to the crew.

Is it cause you feel like I do?"

Her heart wrenched with pain as she sobbed from it. She was so unhappy and she knew why. She had fallen in love with someone that had literally been an ultimate mystery to her. She had fallen in love!!! That was poposterous, as she didn't want to. Especially not with a stranger with lavender eyes….Lavender eyes………..She looked to the stars, reaching out her hand as if to touch the moon.

__

"Reasoning is all but lost,

Hoping it does show up.

In this hardly ending trust.

Just to fall for you,

Just to fall up instead. "

Toshi's hands curled and opened grasping nothing but cold night air. Suddenly she heard the click-clacks of shoes on the tall-tell boards of the pier. Turning around, she saw her mystery man and her heart and her head swam with confusion, the water being the only rhythm between them. 

"I……" They both began they laughed ruefully. Toshi shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm sorry for slapping you. You were right." She told him in a whisper. He was a mere five yards away and all she'd have to do was kiss him and see if he loved her as well. 

He blinked behind his slim dark frames, looking over to her in confusion. "You are also right. I should have given you my identity before I ever gave anything to you, but I am afraid that you will…..not…" 

"Not?" Anzu questioned him. Her eyes tilting as she cocked her head in question. 

"Ever since I've heard you sing, I've loved your music and everytime I've talked to you and watched you…….I…….I love you." He muttered underneath his breath though the wind and the moon held the power in their meeting so that she heard. "But before you say anything, I need to give you my trust." He told her forcefully as she opened her mouth to shut it.

He placed a tentative hand upon the black bandanna and swiftly pulled it out from holding his hair. Platinum waves fell down and spiked upwards as his mouth began to frown. He was visibly shaking, ready to breakdown if anything if she never liked him as he liked her. His glasses came off next showing his luminescent lavender eyes to her. 

"M….Ma….Malik?!" She asked. She loved Malik Ishtar?! Her eyes grew small but then again, with a small smile, she decided that those same friends that pissed her off more than off could go fall off a cliff. Hey it was for love wasn't it? He nodded, somewhat sadly. She was so happy!! But his face was so confused as he began to turn around. 

"I…..I guess I was wrong." He muttered to her from the small oceanic breeze as he began to walk away down the pier. Her body was frozen partially through shock and wonder, when her brain kicked into high gear and she ran after him. Hugging the somewhat evil Egyptian from behind, she rubbed her face into his trenchcoat, causing him to turn around. 

"Yes, you were wrong." She told him. His face was shocked and surprised as he interpreted it, as she didn't love him. With a swift shake of her head, she placed her hands on his face and abruptly placed his face mere inches from hers. Her delicate fingers pressed against his skin intensified his trouble to breathe right along with Anzu's, but she tried her best to overcome the shortness of breathe to whisper to his face, her brown eyes in his lavender ones. 

"I love you as well." With those words out, she placed her cherry red lips upon his darkened Egyptian ones. His face contorted into pleasure as he smiled beneath it with her. Neither wanted to let go of the other. 

He was her everything. 

__

You're my everything

You're my Something,

You're the only thing,

That matters to me,

Angel so Unpure.

~~*~~

O_O OMG!!! THAT WAS AN AWESOME FIC!!!! I love this one!!! ^_))) IT was one of my better ones. Well, what to say? THANK YOU KAZ-CHAN FOR GIVING ME THE REST OF THE IDEA!!!! THIS IS FOR PRINCESS OF DARKNESS AND ME!!!! Okay, well that was now said, I am so happy that it turned out so well!!! YAY!!!

PLEASE READ 'N' REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
